A Letter from the Dead
by SlaptheWhiteFerret
Summary: Draco writes a letter to Ginny. A short one shot I came up with. Read and Review. Warning: VERY sadtragicheartbreaking.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to JKR, the songs belong to Whitney Houston, Shania Twain, and Oasis.

August 12th

Dear Love,

Tomorrow was supposed to be the night. I would have asked the love of my life to marry me. My breath is ragged as I lay on the hot parched earth and look up and the starry sky. I can see your wavy red locks in my mind's eye. They fall from skin the color of cream and eyes that surpass the angels with their beauty. We've come a long way, Gin, but now my path is ending.

_Looks like we made it _

_Look how far we've come my baby _

_We mighta took the long way _

_We knew we'd get there someday _

Remember what people used to think of us? Two such opposite people together. They would whisper, "A Weasley and a Malfoy? No way, they won't last." But look at us. We're together, as we should be.

_They said"I bet they'll never make it" _

_But just look at us holding on _

_We're still together still going strong_

We would have been together forever and watch our children grow up as we grew older, but it's never going to happen now. We have no future together, only two diverging paths. Mine is coming to a stop, but yours reaches far into the horizon.

_Bittersweet memories _

_That is all I'm taking with me. _

_So, goodbye. Please, don't cry. _

_We both know I'm not what you, you need. _

I'm packing my bags, and the photographs go on forever. You and me, you and me. Keep going without me, I'll always be with you. Don't be afraid to move on, and share our children, Harry and Minnie, with someone else. Tell them to not forget me. Tell Minnie to leave her light on for me to shut off when I come home. Tell Harry to keep practicing with his toy broomstick. Tell them that their father misses them.

I hope life treats you kind 

_And I hope you have all you've dreamed of. _

_And I wish to you, joy and happiness. _

_But above all this, I wish you love._

Wipe your eyes, there's no need to cry. This isn't the end after all. Is it? I'll always love you, but don't be scared to love another, just remember me. Remember my silver eyes and platinum hair. Remember how I laugh and how I smirked at you in your 1st year.

_Hold up_

_Hold on_

_Don't be scared_

_You'll never change what's been and gone_

Don't worry. Everyone has a time and place to die, now is mine. Yours will not be for many years to come, but I'll wait. I'll wait until I can see your sparkling eyes and your fiery hair. I'll wait until I can hear you yell my name.

_We're all of us stars_

_We're fading away_

Just try not to worry 

_You'll see us some day_

_Just take what you need_

_And be on your way_

_And stop crying your heart out_

_Stop crying your heart out_

I'll wait for you forever.

All my love,

Draco

Draco lay down the quill, gave the letter to the eagle owl, and shut his eyes. His task was done, and he could finally rest. He inhaled for the last time, and then he was gone.

3 years passed, Ginny received her loved one's letter, and life went on. She found out that Death Eaters had ambushed Draco on his way home. On August 12th the widow woke her two children from their sleep. For once neither of them complained at being waken early. Minnie went over to her nightstand, shut off her light, picked up a box and got dressed. The 9-year old twins ate breakfast in silence, and then climbed into the car with their boxes. The small family drove in silence through the sloshing rain, their minds heavy with thought. The car drove through two black iron gates and into the cemetery. Harry walked up to the gravestone first, maintaining a firm grasp on his box.

"Hey, Dad." He whispered. "I brought you something. Mum took us to the Quidditch World Cup this summer, and I bought a mini Lightning Bolt broom for you." Harry opened his box and plucked the model broom from the bottom. He placed it on the headstone. 'The match was excellent, England versus Germany. Grant caught the snitch for an English victory, 360-210. I really wish you could have been there with us; it's not the same without you. I'm chasing for Fulham QC, and Min's seeking. She's really good. Our captain says that she has a style similar to yours. I wish you were here to show us tricks and give us tips, but you aren't. Min has a lot to tell you, so I'll go. G'bye Dad." The young boy sat up, straightened his shoulders and let his sister have a turn.

Min Malfoy sat down on the damp grass and opened her box. She took out a picture book, and began to read. "Once upon the time, there was a little wizard named Tommy. He was very good at Quidditch. One day, during a match, Tommy was hit in the head with a bludger and knocked out. A pretty witch came and healed Tommy, her name was, Kiara. They fell in love, and lived happily ever after." Minnie closed the book. "Remember that story Daddy? You used to read it to me every night when I was little. The last line's a lie. People don't live happily ever after. I've learned that this year. I leave my light on for you every night, but it never is turned off, because you're not here. I wait for you to make me lemonade on the hot summer days, but you don't, because you're not here. I'm sorry Daddy, I don't mean to get this way, but why did you have to leave us? Why couldn't you have stayed?" The girl stood up and ran away from the grave, the wind drying her tears.

Ginny stepped up to the gravestone and placed a white rose on the dark granite. There were no words that could describe the moment, so she was silent as she looked at the memorial to her husband. "Are you still waiting for me? I'm still loving you."

Draco Lucius Malfoy

Loving Father, Husband, Friend

_Draco Dormiens Aeternitas_

The Dragon Sleeps for Eternity

Author's Note:

Hey, this is just a short one shot that came to me while I was listening to music. Tell me what you think!

XOXOXO

SlaptheWhiteFerret


End file.
